


[Podfic] Let Nothing You Dismay

by Hananobira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: There are a few things Sirius really didn't count on for Christmas of 1979. The extreme sexual confusion is one of them; Remus Lupin is approximately seventy-eight of the rest.





	[Podfic] Let Nothing You Dismay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Nothing You Dismay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818349) by [montparnasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montparnasse/pseuds/montparnasse). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Recorded for Calliatra for Harvey FanAid. Thanks for your contribution!

Thank you to montparnasse for permission to record their story.

I'm grateful to analise010 for the speedy and helpful beta listen!

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818349>  
Length: 02:05:49

Paraka:[MP3 (181 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Let%20Nothing%20You%20Dismay.mp3) or [M4B (122 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Let%20Nothing%20You%20Dismay.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
